


i'm gonna have a fantasy

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to lick Pagan's arms right now. I really do. Don't you? I mean... look at the guy.”</p><p>Title taken from Love in an Elevator by Aerosmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm gonna have a fantasy

“I want to lick Pagan's arms right now. I really do. Don't you? I mean... look at the guy.”

George isn't thinking about what he's saying right now. All he knows is that there is a very attractive man with very nice arms standing far enough away that he can't hear George objectifying him. It makes no sense at all when Javi throws a wild pitch that almost beans Theriot, who sprints for cover and hides behind Crawford, visibly shaking. Javi doesn't look all that sorry though, just mutters an ineffectual apology before grabbing George's arm and dragging him into the tunnels.

He nearly falls over stumbling into the closed off batting cages under the park, gripping mesh to keep himself from tumbling over. Javi grabs a handful of George's t-shirt, using it to haul him up for a bloody, bruising kiss. He shoves George again and George thumps back into the wall, staring at him panting, wide eyed, licking the blood away from his lips.

“What the hell?”

“You don't need to lick his arms, god damn it. You don't even need to be looking at him.” Javi snaps, a wild look in his eyes. 

It dawns on George, much more slowly than it should, that Javi is jealous. Extremely jealous, at that. George always thought that it was going to be the other way around. Javi's the gorgeous one. The whole situation is so absurd that it makes him smile. Javi doesn't seem to appreciate it, glaring. George smiles even wider, walks forward and plants his hands against Javi's chest, backing him up until he's the one pinned to the wall.

Javi looks confused. George just smirks and kisses him. “Show me why I should be looking at you instead of him.”

It's the first time George has ever had sex in a ballpark. It's amazing.


End file.
